twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Guy Valentine Alexis Hector Fabienne Alphonse Joaquin Reynard Hadrian Matthias Caspian
= Sir Guy Valentine Alexis Hector Fabienne Alphonse Joaquin Reynard Hadrian Matthias Caspian = Known Information Sir Guy Valentine Alexis Hector Fabienne Alphonse Joaquin Reynard Hadrian Matthias Caspian, of the House Caspian of Vercrux, Protector and Warden to the Lady Cosette, the Moonlit Knight, and the Butcher of Beaumont Hill, was born in the 2050th year of the Age of Chorus, in the then kingdom of Vercrux (Now Vain-Vercrux). Early in life he chose Valentine to be his primary name, and most official records refer to him as "Sir Valentine". As the eldest son of House Caspian, he was chosen before birth to serve as the Warden and Protector to the eldest child of House Fuchs, the Lady Cosette. Upon reaching his majority, he was knighted as a Crown Knight, and dispatched to the front lines of the War of Giants, between the kingdoms of Vercrux and Vain. It was here that he earned his reputation of being a fierce fighter and cunning commander. At age 20, he distinguished himself in the battle of Beaumont Hill, where he took command of his battalion after dueling and killing his commander after accusing said commander of cowardice and dereliction of duty. The battle cost over 80% of his men, including his younger brother, Edgar, but Sir Valentine's forces were successful in taking the hill. After being wounded in one of the closing battles of the War of Giants, he returned to the estates of the House Fuchs to formally begin his duties as Protector and Warden to the Lady Cosette. When she was married to a noble of the House Valence in the Celestine Empire in an ongoing effort to stabilize the region after decades of war, Sir Valentine accompanied her to the Celestine Empire, where he resided for the next ten years. In the final months of 2079, both Sir Valentine and the Lady Cosette were killed by assassins hired by an unknown enemy. Status As a Crown Knight of the Kingdom of Vercrux in the Amalgamation, Valentine has 4 pins of status. Allies * The Lady Cosette * Lord Edgar Markov Caspian * The Lady Alice * Enemies * Far too many to list right now. Obituaries * Rumors * Sir Valentine has an illicit child. * He has so many names because he takes a letter from each person he slays. * Rumor has it he fancies Lady Cosette. * It is said Sir Valentine's first name is actually Sir. Quotes * Upon returning: "What fresh hell is this?" "I apologize for my brother." "I am Sir Guy Valentine Alexis Hector Fabienne Alphonse Joaquin Reynard Hadrian Matthias Caspian, of the House Caspian of Vercrux, Protector and Warden to the Lady Cosette, the Moonlit Knight, and the Butcher of Beaumont Hill. And you are?" Character Inspirations Soundtrack Please feel free to add as much information as you wish, but understand that information you add to your PCs page is considered public knowledge and may be used In-Character by other PCs.